Officially Missing You
by tastebuds
Summary: He thought that once she’d went to sleep he’d be fighting chiropterans left and right, day and night. Oh man, was he wrong. He had to fight an even more gruesome monster than any chiropteran. HajixSaya, angst.


Title: Officially Missing You  
Fandom: Blood+  
Pairing: Saya/Haji, of course.  
Word Count: 1,480  
Notes: Oh my stars, coffee wrote something longer than 500 words? Get your helmets.

* * *

_Officially Missing You_

* * *

_Hmm...  
Ooh...ooh...  
All I hear is raindrops, falling on the rooftop  
Oh baby, tell me why'd you have to go  
'Cause this pain I feel, it won't go away  
And today I'm officially missing you_

_  
_The first time she went to sleep, he didn't know what to expect. He was young, inexperience, in-love, and _scared_. He thought that once she'd went to sleep he'd be fighting chiropterans left and right, day and night. Oh man, was he wrong. He had to fight an even more gruesome monster than any chiropteran.

This monster had a name, Loneliness. He'd fought this opponent for years, it was a losing battle. He could never win against this…being. Every time she went to sleep, he had this lingering feeling of absolute dread. He almost felt like a spoiled puppy. Almost.

_  
I thought that from this heartache, I could escape  
But I've fronted long enough to know  
There ain't no way  
And today I'm officially missing you_

_Ooh, can't nobody do it like you  
Said every little thing you do, hey, baby  
Said it stays on my mind  
And I-I'm officially..._

The second time she goes to sleep, he thought he had it together. He didn't. He was still missing her immensely. Apart of him said that that was just his chiropteran instincts going out of whack. He knew differently. He knew exactly what it was. He wanted the love of his (now eternal) life to wake up. Now, preferably. He'd wanted her to tell him how much he'd improved on the cello, but still couldn't play that one piece – her favorite, correctly. He'd thrive on her praise and her scolding's.

He had a feeling his arch nemesis was rounding the corner to smack him in the face again. To tell him that he'd never win against him. As much as he hated to admit, the damn thing was right. He'd never get over this.

_All I do is lay around, two years full of tears  
From looking at your face on the wall  
Just a week ago you were my baby  
Now I don't even know you at all, I don't know you at all_

_Well, I wish that you would call me right now  
So that I could get through to you somehow  
But I guess it's safe to say, baby, safe to say  
That I-I'm officially missing you_

_Ooh, can't nobody do it like you  
Said every little thing you do, hey, baby  
Said it stays on my mind  
And I-I'm officially_

It's now her third hibernation with him. He has grown considerably since you last saw him. He has this wisdom about him now, this carefully intact mask. He can control himself better now. His queen brought company with this new hibernation. An organization called Red Shield. He would scoff at the name. They were there to assist Saya in killing Diva. This, for some reason, angered him. He was glad that there was dense forestry behind her chosen resting place, because he regularly uprooted trees and created craters in ground when his stress and frustrations ran too high.

Why did it upset him? Simple. He equated himself with canines. Their behavior struck primitive cords in him, he identified and understood them. He was territorial, an alpha male, of sorts. This organization –full of _men_– was in his territory. Telling him things he already knew about his queen. He knew when she was to wake. He knew when she was hungry, when she had to use the restroom, what sounds she made when she was pleased, upset or any other emotion he managed to strike up with her. And yet, this man with a stethoscope was touching her. He glared harshly. They were touching the tightly spun cocoon he'd be sure to wash later on today.

_Well, I thought I could just get over you, baby  
But I see that's something I just can't do  
From the way you would hold me  
To the sweet things you told me  
I just can't find a way to let go of you_

This time he makes a fatal mistake. He only did it for her. Just to see her. That's all he'd wanted. When the Red Shield approached him that fateful night, everything changed. _'We want to wake her up now.' _They'd said. _'That Chevalier of hers will never let anything like that happen, David.'_ The medic said. _'Oh, he may, If you strike the right notes.' _

David would wake to him that day and tell him of this plan. He could barely contain his excitement. They could wake Saya up early? This was wonderful news! And the kick was that they only needed his blood, if he'd known that before…The beast inside him roared to life, it pleaded for him not to do this. That it was a terrible idea. Did he listen though? No, he didn't. He wanted to see his queen again. For her to wake up and things would go like normal. Only when he'd poured his blood on the cocoon, it all went wrong. That'd be the last time he'd listen to his human heart again, or so he thought.

_Ooh...can't nobody do it like you  
Said every little thing you do, hey, baby  
Said it stays on my mind  
And I-I'm officially..._

It was time for her fifth hibernation. This time she'd had a whole damn congregation waiting on her. He thought sourly. He looked down to his right to see his queen swaying. Though he'd never admit, she scared him slightly now. He hated not being able to read her movements. Not being able to anticipate her, he especially hated that. Especially that one day during their absence from the rest, when she'd pull a stunt that left him completely awestruck, breathless, and moved.

He looked on, this was the end. There was Diva on stage, Nathan in the crowd, and Amshel he could sense backstage. She grabbed his sleeve, signaling him that it was time— time to end it all. Diva, Amshel, Nathan, chiropteran DNA, herself, and consequently, him. Yes, she'd be the end of him.

_It's official  
Hoo, you know that I'm missin' you, yeah, yes  
All I hear is raindrops, oh, yeah  
And I-I'm officially missin' you_

He was at the end. Diva was dead, Saya was distraught, Nathan was making it worse. "She only wanted a family, and she had it. But, that family she thought she had just killed her." His higher-than-normal voice sounded. She didn't kill the babies. He knew she wouldn't. He then heard a crash followed by heavy, labored breathing belonging to one Amshel Goldsmith. He was enraged, but at the end of his rope. He saw his Queen coat her blade and prepare to launch. He stopped her. He remembered when he vowed not to let his human heart interfere with business, but this one last time, he had to. He didn't want to kill his queen. Live, he told her. And for the second time, he disobeyed her. Pulling the blade from her hands and shoving her toward the adult Kai, he didn't have to voice his thoughts. Kai already knew.

Slamming his body against Amshel, driving the sword through his chest, the impact sending waves of power rippling through the already crumbling wall was when he smelled them. Her tears, she was crying _for_ _him_. Then, as the wall started to fall on them, he'd heard that sweet sound for the second time in his long life. The sound of his name tearing from her throat. He looked back at her and smiled.

_"Nankurunaisa"_

**It'll be all right.**

He just wished he'd be there to send her on her sleep. Like he always did.

He'd miss that.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Review please!

I got this little idea, one night when I somehow managed to equate Sesshoumaru aka _InuPapa_ and Haji aka _Cello-sama_. I just think that, had they come across one another, they would have been friends.

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing that isn't mine.


End file.
